(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an outlet assembly for securement into a receiving profile defined upon the bottom surface of a sink for laboratory or like usage.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modern sink assemblies, which may be made of aluminum, plastic, hardened epoxy resin, or like known material, are frequently utilized in laboratory and hospital environments where abrasive, corrosive, acidic or other fluids requiring disposal are encountered. Such sink assemblies normally will have a circular or other profiled receiving groove in the approximate middle area of the upper face of the sink defining, or for receipt of, an elongated cylindrical sleeve outlet member which may be provided as an integral part of the sink or, alternatively, may be provided as a separate component which may be secured through the profile in the sink during assembly on location. The lower end of the sleeve is designed to receive the upper end of a plastic or similar drain line which is threadedly or otherwise permanently secured to such end of the sleeve to provide a continued passageway from the sleeve for disposal of the liquid within the sink.
It is important, because of the environment within which such sinks are utilized, for the particular sink assembly to provide fast and complete disposal of all liquid on the upper surface of the sink assembly into and through the outlet assembly to avoid or abate the adverse effects of exposure of said fluids not only to the sink surface, but also to human skin, as well.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with prior art outlet assemblies in enabling more efficient and satisfactory gravitational drainage of fluids within the sink.